Tales Of The World Radiant Mythology : Yuiki's Journey
by PriscallDaiya
Summary: Seorang gadis asing yang tiba tiba muncul dan di sebut Descender. Gadis ini suka ikut campur sekaligus berbuat rusuh. Apakah ia bisa menyelamatkan Ad Libitum sekaligus menyelamatkan Terresia's World?


Summary : Seorang gadis asing yang dia?tiba tiba muncul dan di sebut Descender. Gadis ini suka ikut campur sekaligus berbuat rusuh. Apakah ia bisa menyelamatkan Ad Libitum sekaligus menyelamatkan Terresia's World?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 : "New Descender"<strong>

"Hei! bangun!" omel seekor binatang mungil yang bersayap sekaligus bisa terbang dengan nada panik. Gadis yang di panggil berulang kali itu kemudian tersadar dari tidurnya yang cukup lama itu. Gadis itu menatap kepada hewan unik itu dengan pandangan polos seperti anak kecil. Hewan itupun menghela nafas lega. Gadis itupun lantas bertanya polos pada hewan terbang itu.

"Kamu siapa?" tanya gadis itu seraya bangun dari tempat yang di jadikan tempat tidur itu. hewan itu tersenyum bersahabat dan memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bangga. "Aku Mormo. Terima kasih sudah menanyakannya" kata hewan itu pada gadis berambut hitam berkuncir kuda itu. Gadis itu mengangguk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Aku Yuiki Trifera. Salam kenal!" kata gadis itu tiba tiba menjadi riang gembira. Mormo tersenyum padanya, dan detik berikutnya, Yuiki kini menarik salah satu kaki Mormo. Mormo tentu saja berontak sekaligus kaget. "He... ternyata ada juga, ya... mahluk **seaneh **ini..." kata Yuiki yang tentu saja membuat Mormo marah marah.

"ANEH KATAMUU?! Hei! aku ini memang bukan manusia sepertimu! tapi bukan berarti aku aneh! aku berasal dari daerah bernama Yaon!" kata Mormo kesal. Tapi, kurasa mendengarkan ceramah bukanlah kebiasaan seorang Yuiki. Yuiki pun segera memotongnya sebelum telinganya di penuhi ceramah Mormo. "Hei, aku disini bukan untuk mendengar ceramahmu, oke? lebih baik aku berjelajah tahu dari pada mendengar ceramahmu!" balas omel Yuiki yang membuat nyali Mormo ciut.

Tiba tiba, terdengar suara jeritan seorang gadis, dimana letaknya tidak jauh dari lokasi Mormo dan Yuiki. Tubuh Yuiki secara otomatis mengejar sumber suara itu, dimana Mormo yang tampak khawatir mengekornya. Tak lama Yuiki berlari, ia kemudian berhenti tepat beberapa meter dari sumber suara yang berasal dari seorang gadis berambut pink, dan seorang bandit yang tampaknya mengganggu gadis itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Yuiki mengeluarkan sebuah Flute kuno yang tiba tiba menjadi panjang seperti tongkat

"Fireball!" dan 3 bongkah api menyerang bandit itu. bandit itu kemudian mengayunkan kapaknya, tapi sayangnya meleset karena Yuiki meloncat mundur beberapa centi. Yuiki kemudian memukul bandit itu berkali kali hingga akhirnya bandit itu lenyap menjadi bayangan hitam dan kemudian lenyap begitu saja. Mormo lantas beertanya pada gadis yang di selamatkan Yuiki itu.

"Hei, kamu baik baik saja?" tanya Mormo. Gadis itu mengangguk dan menunduk berterima kasih pada mereka berdua. tiba tiba sesosok pemuda muncul sembari berlari cepat.

"Kanonno! Apa kamu baik baik saja?!" tanya pemuda berambut biru panjang itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Kanonno itu mengangguk pada pemuda biru itu. "Chester, aku baik baik saja. Merekalah yang menolongku..." kata Kanonno menunjuk pada Mormo dan Yuiki. Yuiki menatap Mormo sejenak dan terkekeh kecil. mereka berdua pun memperkenalkan diri masing masing.

"Aku Chester Barklight. Terima kasih sudah menolong Kanonno" kata pemuda biru itu memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri. Gadis pink itu pun memperkenalkan dirinya. "Namaku Kanonno. Terima kasih sudah menolongku." "Sama sama!" balas serempak Mormo dan Yuiki. Chester kemudian mengajak mereka berdua untuk ke desa yang dirinya serta Kanonno tinggali.

Dan kota itu bernama Ailily

* * *

><p>- Ailily-<p>

"Whoaaaaa... indahnya! tampaknya ini desa yang tentram!" seru Mormo riang. "Kata siapa kota ini tentram? tuh lihat, Mormo." kata Yuiki menunjuk sesosok pria tua bertopi tinggi dan bertopeng. Mormo dan Yuiki pun menguping pembicaraan Pria tua bertopi tinggi dengan prajurit prajuritnya, yang berada diantara wanita yang menangis itu

"Nyehehe... Tangkap semua orang yang berani keluar dari Ailily!" seru pria tua itu. Wanita itu kemudian berseru "Anakku sakit! dia butuh obat obatan!" Tapi, pria tua itu kemudian menyuruh prajurit prajuritnya untuk menangkap ibu malang itu. Yuiki tentu saja tidak bisa diam saja. ia segera menendang perut para prajurit, dan menolong ibu itu. Mata Yuiki menatap tajam pada pria tua bertopi itu.

"Anaknya sakit. apakah kamu tidak bisa memberinya pengecualian?" tanya Yuiki tegas. Pria bertopi tinggi itu terkekeh geli. "pengecualian? jangan bergurau anak muda. semua orangkan pada akhirnya akan mati..."

"Apa maksudmu?!" seru Yuiki. tapi pria itu terkekeh sembari berjalan ke arah tempat lain. "Untuk kali ini kamu kumaafkan, 'Descendar'. tapi tidak lain kali... Nyehehehe..."

Wanita itu berterima kasih sebanyak banyaknya pada Yuiki dan Mormo. Mormo menatap Yuiki yang tampaknya memikirkan sesuatu. Mormo pun bertanya pada wanita itu.

"lalu siapa pria tua itu?" tanya Mormo. wanita itupun menjawabnya. "itu Ganser, pemimpin desa ini. dia sangat kejam pada rakyatnya. Untunglaha da Ad Libitum. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak, ya." kata wanita itu kemudian pulang ke rumahnya setelah mendapatkan obat yang di temukan Mormo.

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Yuiki.

'Siapa itu Descender? Apakah itu aku...?'

.

.

.

T B C


End file.
